eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor NPCs
Non-Player Characters that don't have enough information to warrant their own page. They might only appear in a couple of episodes, or have no dialogue. Borahn Prum One of the Swords of Liberty that Beric, Dex, Therudak, and Crast capture in the Darkness Rising arch. They wake him up so Dex can copy his voice, and just for good measure Beric has some political debate with him before they leave to interrogate the other prisoner. Afterward he's taken to their Dark Lantern contact in Xandrar. Castar A member of the Boromar Clan in Sharn, Castar is a gnome who is reported to have an obelisk under his home. He's the intelligence expert for the clan. Kirris Sel Shadra tries hiring Beric, Booyah, and Dex to kill him and promises them a reward in return. Crucible The warforged bartender at the Red Hammer Inn, a tavern in the Cogs. He's friendly with Crast.They meet him in the Cogs. Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 Jerome A fancily dressed half-elven man who works for Kirris Sel Shadra. He takes the party to see her in Sharn. Beric calls him Jerry.Ep 109 Rising Tides Chapter Two Jurian ir'Wynarn The charge of Ruken ir'Clarn. He's with the royal family during the trial of Commander Bala. Leatherneck A warforged in Blackbones who was murdered before being introduced. Crast is investigating his crime scene when Beric, Dex, and Draconos come across him. He was the eighth victim in the two weeks since the killings began.Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 Malar Kurk After the party lands in Xandrar in Darkness Rising, Malar Kurk is one of the Swords of Liberty that makes a run for the ferries leading back across the river. Before he can make it, Dex trips him with the ribbonweave and hogties him before running off to capture more Swords. While they're gone, Crast "interrogates" him by tying him to a tree and beating him to a bloody mess. Dex gets Crast to back off, and Beric and Dex come up with the idea to turn into Borahn Prum, one of the other Swords, to convince Malar to give up information. Malar tells them where they operate out of and that their leader is called the Red Owl. Instead of releasing him like they promised, Dex reveals they've pulled one over on him and they take him to one of their Dark Lantern contacts in town.Ep. 16 Darkness Rising Chapter Three Morla Cannith A member of House Cannith working at Slogar's Forgehold. She greats the party when they come in to question Slogar about the murdered warforged and doesn't want to let them in at first, until Dex creates a Mark of Making on his arm and shows he he's also from House Cannith. She's surpised that she's never seen him before, but let's them in without further discussion. She's still there when they go back later, and reluctantly lets them in to search Slogar's office, but insists on going with them. When a fire breaks out, unbeknownst to her one Beric caused, she quickly douses it, pressumably with a Create of Destroy Water spell. She has auburn hair.Ep. 11 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 3 Seran Dorron One of the Swords of Liberty that the party captures in Darkness Rising. Verden Rowan Beric's uncle. He's a magewright in Sharn. When the party goes to Sharn in search for Crast, they stop by for a visit and Verden asks Beric about visiting his mother's grave, implying that he doesn't visit often enough.Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 References Category:Human Category:Warforged